Chaos
by FireKatz
Summary: With not only the help of the Scooby Gang but also characters thru the WB, Will Buffy save the world from the 'REAL' demons?
1. Prebook

Prebook of the Chaos Trilogy

O' Ryan was a child of the Master vampire and a chao demon. What Buffy and everyone doesn't know is that there is only one way to get pregnant by a vampire is that the other person is either an demon or supernatural being. Buffy didn't get pregnant from Angel out of pure luck!

After O' Ryan was born his father was trapped in his underground lair in Sunnydale, his mother went crazy, and left him to live on his own. That's when Caitlin came to aid him…

Caitlin became a vampire in 1727; she was walking in a field when she discovered a fallen man. Blood on the grass with two bite marks on the neck. Then she heard laughter, crazy laughter; she turned around to see who is making that awful sound. She finds an older man, age around 45.

The vampire grins, "What is your name, child?" Caitlin is a child is around 13 at this time. Caitlin looked up, "It's Caitlin Tomes!" she stated. She looks at him, then up at the night sky. She is wearing a thin Irish gown; her hair is down in curls, which go down her whole back and end at her butt. "I know what you are, sir!" she told him. The vampire takes her hand, "then join me girl!" Caitlin finches at his icy grip, "I have family, my brother's wife gave birth too a small son, named it Liam they did, after out grandfather!" notices she has said too much information.

"If you don't join me your nephew is to be killed by my followers on his 26 year of his life, Darla would have fun with him." The vampire smiles, she tries to run but he has a tight hold on her arm, and he forces her to become one of his children.

When Caitlin found a small child in the same field she cried, and picked it up. Remembering years ago how her sire tricked her and went against his word, and sent Darla to kill Liam anyway. But she changed him into another monster. He calls himself Angelus, an evil demon with no soul. Then following that she heard that Angelus killed her brother, sister- in- law, and even his sister Kathy.

She took care of this small child, named him O' Ryan Tomes. When he was 18, his demon side came out. He almost killed Caitlin with a table leg at dinnertime. She fled away to LA, where she got a night job and started a new life.

O' Ryan Tomes sat staring up at the ceiling thinking about his so -called mother, Caitlin. The movement of the train calmed him into sleep… Ten Years have past, O' Ryan has become a very powerful writer and creator of a network called "The WB", at the age of only 28. At the same time Caitlin is a lonely woman, stuck in the body of a 19-year-old. Living right across form her nephew in LA, but not knowing it.

To Be Continue,Chaos: The Meetings (vol.1)


	2. Volume 1

**Prologue:**

In the middle of Hell, there lived a creature of great powers; they can control the daily lives of the people in the world of the WB. In the real world we call these people writers, they call themselves the Gods. Several writers sat down at a huge table, comparing notes on tonight's episode of Buffy and Angel. A guy stood up and screamed "O ' Ryan!" O ' Ryan turned towards the guy. O' Ryan is black Irish, six foot four, handsome hunk of flesh; but like all cute guys that live of think about the Hellmouth, they have several secret... major secrets. "What do you want?" yelled O' Ryan. "Tonight, the slayer is going to go crazy and kill her beloved friend Xander, after Spike comes back." the guy stated. "No I have my own plans," smiling evilly O' Ryan chuckles, "and the slayer will not live!" As O' Ryan turns away from the table, his eyes glow a red color, blinks...

"Buffy, could you please hand over that book your holding?" Giles looked up at Buffy. Buffy and Giles have known each other for four years, and when she saw the look in Giles eyes, she knew she better listen to him. Buffy gets up to give him the book."Why do you need this book... there is over thousands of books in your collection at your house?" Asked Buffy. She gets up off the couch in the college's lobby area, to look out of the window. Drifting in and out of reality and her dreams of her beloved vampire Angel. Starts mumbling, "Why me? All I wanted was to be loved by a normal and boring guy... but no not in Sunnydale!" stated Buffy.

Giles looks up at Buffy, "It your destiny, you have to live this way... but I'm truly sorry!" As he looks away, back down to the book. "Umm Buffy we have a problem!" shouted Giles. Buffy turns from the window, "What's wrong? Demons...What?" Asked Buffy. "Get the group now!" Yelled Giles.

Buffy ran from Giles home, to Xander's house. She knew his family was not home... so she didn't knock. When she got to the basement door, she looked in it. There was Xander and Anya having sex... the noise made she uneasy, so she ran to the dorm to get Willow and something to try and eat. Buffy ran up to the door of their dorm and opened it... slowly walked in. "Willow, you here?" She saw Spike in the room talking to Willow. "Hi Willow... hi Spike. What are you guys talking about?"

Willow looks at Buffy "Nothing really," Willow said uneasily. Buffy opened her mouth to speak... but couldn't. "What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow jump up, "I just saw... Xander... Anya... yuck" stated Buffy. Willow looked really disgusted... Spike got up. "So Buffy waz up?" asked Spike. Buffy looked at Spike, "Giles needs us, there's some serious bad news from this book I was looking at. He got all serious and mad... it was not how Giles acts!" stated Buffy. "Then we should get Xander and Anya, and get our butts back to Giles little love shack" stated Spike. The three of them walked out of the dorm closing the door behind them and walked to Xander's home. "Now who wants to ring the bell?" asked Spike, "I would be caught dead ringing his bell, Luv!"

Willow went to the doorbell and pushed it, the sound echo through the house. They waited a little while and finely Xander answered the door wearing blue jeans and one of his favorite Hawaiian shirts. "What's up guys?" asked Xander, looking from Willow to Spike to Buffy.

Willow and Buffy were speechless... so Spike stated "Giles needs us at his penthouse of luv, so you and Anya in there, get dress, and get our butts out here!" Xander ran into the basement, looking for Anya. "I'm guys Anya isn't here!" yelled Xander. Buffy walked in "What do you mean? How can she be missing?" Willow looked at everyone "Lets just see what Giles wants, Anya will show up" stated Willow. The four of them got into the car and headed to Giles place.

They walked in just as Giles cursed loudly, "See what I mean?" stated Buffy. "Buffy there's trouble in Sunnydale involved in the writers of the WB... they seem to be Demons, Evil Demons. We got to get more people... split up, ok. Buffy you can take my car to LA to get Angel and take Xander and Spike with you. Willow, you will be with me... we got to collect the other characters." stated Giles. "Why?" asked Willow. "Because it the matter of the life of Buffy, that's why!" yelled Giles.

So Buffy ran to the Gilesmobile with Xander and Spike, Spike jumping into the trunk because of the sunlight. As Willow went will Giles, in the taxi to go to the airport, and they took off to collected the people of the WB...

**Chapter One:**

Night show forth and Buffy pulled over, to open the trunk. "Keep him in there, I wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to him," Xander yelled at Buffy. Buffy looked mad, "We have no time for this kindergarten acting, Spike will sit in the front okay." Buffy opened the trunk. "It's about time!" Spike jumped out of the trunk and looked at Xander, "I heard you… your lucky the slayer is here to protected you… oh yeah I'm hopeless!" Spike bounced into the front seat of the Gilesmobile. Buffy closed the trunk, "NOW Xander, you can sleep first then during daylight you can drive; when Spike is in the trunk!" Buffy said angry. "Fine" replied Xander. Xander curled in a ball in back of the car.

As Xander slept, Buffy and Spike were left alone. "So Spike what were you and Willow talking about?" Spike looked up, "Oh nothing!" Then he looked out the window. "Spike, you try anything with Willow and hurt her, your head with be on a silver platter!" Buffy looked back to the road. "Where are we?" asked Buffy. Spike looked to the sign on the side of the road," It looks like we're in Texas somewhere." Buffy look to the back seat of the car, "Xander wake up, I think were not in Kansas anymore!" Xander woke up, and looked out the window," Yup, this looks alittle like a cat's litterbox, than LA. Xander told Buffy to go get some sleep awhile he tries to find a way to LA.

Liz looks out of the Crashdown Café's; the café has been her home for her whole life, she couldn't believe that if Max listened to Michael she would be six feet under. She turned to see Maria and Alex, her life buddies. "You guys are so nice to help me, and fill in for those shifts. Don't tell dad I talked you guys into in, please?" They all stood there putting on their uniforms; Alex looks up at Liz "Just as long as you do something for me!"

"What Alex?" asked Liz. "Isabelle, get her to talk to me, please!" pleaded Alex. They looked up as a beat up car drove into the parking lot. "Here goes nothing!" said Maria. As they took their places.

In the car, Xander driving it as Buffy catches some sleep. Xander looks over at Buffy, thinking how beautiful she when she is awake or asleep. But the thought goes away when he sees a café open… he pulls over. Put a hand on Buffy's arm and shakes it to wake her up! Buffy stirs awake, Spike starts to yell from the trunk "Why did we stop? Hey xander did you get loss?" starts to laugh. Buffy opens her eyes and looks out the window, then looks at xander, "Xander where are we?" Xander turns off the motor of the Gilesmobile. "It's a pick- stop, we need rest and food." Xander replied.

So they got out of the car, leaving Spike in there until sundown came. Xander opened the door of the café. Buffy walked in and sat in a booth followed by xander. "Xander this isn't even close to LA. I think were in Roswell, New Mexico!" Stated Buffy. They looked around them to see two girls and a guy working here and in the booth next too them has one girl and two guys. One of the waitress girls walked to them. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a teal- colored uniform. "I'm your waitress tonight, call me Liz, here's your menus, I'll be back in a couple of minute to place your orders!" Liz smiled, quickly looked at Buffy and Xander. Buffy watched Liz carefully, "There's something about her that's not like a normal girl." Xander looks at Liz, a quick glance, and notices that the people at the next table are staring at them. "Hi!" Xander yells at the group, Buffy turns to see the group smile and wave at them.

Max, Michael, and Isabelle looked at the two teenagers at the other table. Isabelle looks very nervous "Why do they keep looking at us, I know that I'm beautiful and all but they are creeping me out" When Xander yelled "Hi!" at them, that got Michael's attention, Max was still staring at Liz with desire and love. Max turns at the sound of Xander's voice, "Just smile and wave at him, be nice you too!" raises a hand to wave at Xander and the others do too, with big smiles. Michael looks at the lady with Xander, "The look out- of- town to me, freaky ones too!" Isabelle gets up, "I'll find out for you silly guys!" As she leaves the group she makes her why me face. She walks over to the other table where Xander and Buffy are sitting, looking at their menus. "The special today is good, you guys should try it!" Isabelle said smiling.

Xander looks up, "Really, What is it?" Buffy looks up at Isabelle with tried eyes. "It's a tuna fish sandwich, but it is really good." Isabelle replied. Buffy looks at her menu, "Xander it's right on the front cover, thankz!"

Buffy smiled at Isabelle. Buffy watched Isabelle turn and was about to leave, when she turned around, "By the way I'm Isabelle, and those two back there are Max and Michael… We were wondering if you would like to sit with us?" Buffy looked at Xander, his eyes were huge, "Okay, I guess… but we have to leave soon!" By the way, I'm Buffy, and this is Xander." Isabelle smiled fake- like, "I'll tell Liz your going to sit with us." Isabelle left to walk over to the waitress behind the corner. "Liz, the two over there are going to sit with us… ok, and I think they need a place to stay!" Isabelle told Liz. Liz looked up, "Who are they?" Liz asked. Isabelle looked at her, "The girl is Buffy and the other is Xander." Liz got up, "Ok, I'll ask my father."

Buffy watched as Liz walked out the back of the kitchen. Buffy and Xander got up to walk over to the other table when Michael jumps up, and walked out of the café. Buffy looks at where Michael was sitting, "what's wrong with him?" Max looks up at Buffy, "The something that was wrong with him his whole life. By the way I'm Max, and I guess you meant Isabelle, my sister, and the guy who left is Michael." Buffy looks up and looks at Max in the eyes, "I'm Buffy… and this is Xander, we're from Sunnydale, California!" Max looks kind of confused, "Where is this Sunnydale?" Buffy answers, "Just the mouth of Hell!" Max's eyes got big, Xander sat down by Isabelle. Buffy sat down on the other side of Max, Max watches her, "What do you mean?" Buffy decides to lay- off with him for alittle, "Xander, I'll order for you… get William out of the car, it's sundown." Xander gets up, "Okay!" He walks out to get Spike.

"So your lost, huh?" asks Isabelle. Buffy looks to the girl, couple of years younger than her. "Yes I think we are." Isabelle opens her mouth to talk, "I think I know a place where you can stay!" As Isabelle said that Liz walked over to the table. Liz started whispering to Max, he started to shake his head yes. Max looked up at Buffy, "You can stay at Liz's place tonight and if you need more time you guys can stay over at our home, okay?" Buffy thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll talk to Xander and William."

Buffy gets up and walks out to see what Xander and Spike are doing and to tell them the truth. As she got to the car, it was ablaze. Scared for her friends' lives, she desperately looked around. All she saw was a symbol of an upside down pentagram. Buffy thinks to herself, "her friends don't die, without a fight!" She ran into the Crashdown Café, with tears in her eyes…

**Chapter 2**

Packing her bag with clothes and assorted herbs, books, and charms; Willow waits for Oz and Giles. Looking out the window, she sees Oz's van. Hopping out of the house with her bag over her shoulder, leaving behind a note to her parents. The note told them that she has some researching to do for a project and gave them Giles' cell phone number. Her parent couldn't be that mad she was with an adult for gosh sakes. Running straight to the van, but sees Giles in the front passenger seat, Willow climbs into the back. Giles looks up, "Oh watch out, there are weapons stored in the back, just put your stuff next to your seat where ours are!" Oz starts the car, and they are off next stop Capeside.

A week later, in Capeside. Taking a stroll around the very familiar lake, Joey Potter looks into the water dreamily. A vampire jumps out from the lake, and grabs her. Hungry for blood he bites her and starts feeding… but doesn't get far. Joey frozen in terror, feels the vampire loosen its grip and turn in to dust, she turns around to see three people standing there…

A girl with short- red hair, wearing a pair of jeans with a t- shirt, holding a piece of wood, next is an old- chap wearing dress pants and a sweater, holding a cross. Then last of all was a guy older than what appeared to be the girls and Joey's age wearing shorts and a t- shirt and a coat, just standing there in all his coolness! "Hi! Who are you?" asked Joey after looking at them for a moment. The old man talked first, "I'm Giles, this is Willow, and that is Oz. We are from Sunnydale, Ca."

"Sunny… what! Oh aren't you on the wrong night, this is Wednesday night showing. You're looking for Tuesday!" Joey told them, then fainted from the vampire bite. Willow, Giles, and Oz took Joey in to the van and drove her to the local hang- out for teenagers. Willow spoke up first, "This girl must have friends! Giles could they help us with the problem back in Sunnydale?" Giles looked up, "Yes Willow if they want!" They pulled up to it, since the guys were in the front, Willow told them to stay in the van and she would go in. So Willow went into the hang- out.

Dawson is sitting at one of the booths with Jen, and Pacey. They all looked worried. Willow walks up to them, "Excuse me; do you know a young girl by the name of Joey Potter?" Dawson looks up; then the other two do, "yeah, that's our friend, what happened, where is she?"

"I can't tell you the details here, follow me, please?" Willow asked them. The three of them followed Willow to the van, opening the van door, "Here she is!" In the front, the guys were still sitting there, and Joey lying on the ground of the van, unconscious, but now a band-aid on her neck. "Is she okay?" Dawson asked as he saw Joey. "Yeah she will be just fine, but I got a favor for u guys to think about!" Willow replied. Dawson looks at the girl, "what is it?" Willow started to talk but Joey woke up. "Joey, u okay?" Dawson cried out, Jen and Pacey look to Willow, "who are u people?"

Giles opens his door, "we are from Sunnydale, Ca." Jen states, "you're a long way from home, aren't u?" Giles starts over, "yea we are, that is Willow, the driver is Oz, and I'm Giles… we come here to ask for your help!" Dawson and Joey look at the three newcomers, "U saved me! I'll do it!" stated Joey. "Are u sure?" asked Dawson. "Yea!" answered Joey. "Then I'm going!"

Willow looks at the other two, "are u guys coming to?" Pacey looks at her, "yep, I am, Jen?" Jen looks at Pacey, "yea I guess, but what are we going to help with?" Joey opened her mouth, "I don't care what it is for! Let's go home to pack, we'll meet at Dawson's… Dawson will give u directions, right Dawson?" Dawson handed Giles a piece of paper with the directions on it, "here u go! Give us an hour, we have to tell our families… guys just tell them we are going to film my next movie, ok?" The three of them replied, "yeah!" As they ran off.

Willow, Oz, and Giles got their stuff in the way back now, to put the others stuff in the back. An hour later they drive up to find them sitting in the lawn, with Dawson's mom and dad in the yawn. Giles rolled down the window, "What's the matter, Dawson?" his mom jumps up, "are u the supervisor of this trip?" Giles replied, "yes I am!" Dawson's parents smiled, "ok u guys have fun!" As they walked into the house. Pacey was the first in the van, as he sat down next to Willow he said, "boy that was close huh?" and gave Willow his boyish charm smile.

**Chapter 3:**

In La mist lowers to the ground, it is dark and cold. This is Angel's city, he has a place called "Angel Investigations"; which he sleeps in the basement of the building. A figure walks out of the mist, carrying only a backpack, and a wand hooked on her belt. She has lived in LA for about four years and lives in an building across from Angel's. Just lately the building looks like someone is using it, three of them regulars… and some weird looking kind of people. The regulars are two males and a female. One of the males I never see in the sunlight, and the other is shorter… but both are black Irish. The female is kind of poor, loud, and acts like an ex- valley girl.

_(Blackflash)_

_Three months ago, an ancient vampire master rose from the underground lair in LA. My father, Ira, worked for him; until the master kidnapped me and threw me into a sewer system. Then killing my father right in front of my eyes, I couldn't do anything… (if you want to read the background of this event it is in her diary, on this website… since she is my character!)_

(Back to the present)

Katrina Rosenberg stood in the mist looking at the building, thinking to herself that this is the last hope she has to be sane. She walks into the building, it is around one in the morning. Katrina is wearing a black peasant shirt and black leather pants with ankle length boots. She finds nothing, but main desks, a elevator, and a separate office.

The office is lit up, "Hello, anybody here?" Katrina asks. Then out from the office is a man's voice, the sound of an angel, "Can I help you? Come in why don't you!" the angel tells me. "Yeah, I lost my mind! Please fetch me another one?" Katrina laughs, "Sorry, but I mean it!" Kat walks into the office to find exactly what she thought an angel. "I'm Angel, and you are?" Angel says, raising from the desk to shake her hand. Answering Him Kat says, "I'm Katrina Rosenberg, but call me Kat!" She smiles. "Rosenberg…" Angel thinks for a moment," by any chance are u relatived to a Willow Rosenberg?" Kat looks down to the floor, "I have no clue, Angel. I lived with my father for 17 years, in Ireland; then four years ago we moved here."

"All right, so what happened?" Angel asks then looks at her with kind eyes. "My father was murdered three months ago!" Kat wipes her eyes after this. Angel talking slowly and calm, "Okay, can you give me details, any?" Kat looks up from the floor, "Well the killer was an… vampire, he hired my father as his worker four year ago." Angel thinks for a moment, "so your father was a vampire?" Kat's eyes get big, "Yep he was!" Kat smells the air, " and by the smell of it you are one too!" She backs away…

"Your not quite human yourself, little girl!" Angel smiles. There was silence… "Well I'm actually 1/2 vampire, 1/2 witch. So what… that doesn't matter…" Kat stops in mid- sentence, then starts again, "actually it does!" Angel sat quite, listening to Kat talk about the master vamp, the sewers, and the death of her father. It made him think of his own father, tears come to his eyes… just alittle. When Kat finished talking, she fell to the floor… but Angel caught her before she touched the ground. Her eyes flickers as Kat received a vision, it was from the future. Moaning in pain, Angel brings her into the elevator and down to his place… He sets her on to his bed. Noticing for the first time all the cuts and bruises on her shoulders, neck, and tummy. Kat opens her eyes, "Your friends are in Sunnydale, right?" Angel's eyes are confused, "yeah, so?" Kat rubs her temples, "I saw something!" Angel moves closer to her, "and what was it?" Kat opens her mouth, "The beginning of the end, we must go to Sunnydale, now!" Angel looks at her questioning himself if he should believe her, and those cuts are really bugging him, "First, all those cuts and bruises on you are from what?" Kat looks into his eyes, then moves hers away, "They were self- inflected, okay lets call your two friends in LA!" Angel walks to the phone, and picks up the phone, calling Doyle first, then Cordelia.

In the house of the Charmed ones, Phoebe, younger sister; sits on the couch reading a book. She turns the page and gets a vision. The vision is a small town of Sunnydale on fire, with a whole group of people she haven't meant before dead, the sisters are part of the dead group… and Leo is crying over the dead Piper. When the vision is over she walks to the Kitchen and gets a Tylenol. "Pru, Piper… we are going to go on a fieldtrip!" she yells up the stairs. As she starts packing. The Sisters run in, "What did you say?" they yell at the same time. Phoebe smiles, "We are going to save the population of a small town called Sunnydale, California, so go pack!" Not asking anymore questions the sisters pack, when they are done they head to the Explorer, each sister has two bags in the back. "Ok, Sunnydale here we come!" Pru stated; she is driving.

**Chapter 4**

They are all huddled in Oz's van with Giles driving. They have at least an hour to Sunnydale, and all of them sink. Giles, Oz, and Willow look over this Capeside group: the girl next door, the movie freak, the class clown, and the prima donna. Fifteen minutes later, the only ones up are Willow and Giles. Willow looked out the window and whispered to Giles, "Do you think Buffy and the rest are okay in LA?" Giles looked up from the road, "I hope so, we need Angel to help us!" Willow sighed, and fell asleep… the van stop in front of Giles' place, causing Willow to wake up. "Time to wake up, guys!" Willow said as she lifted herself out of the van, as Giles turned off the motor to the van. The others followed the three of them into the place. Willow was the first to speak, "They aren't here yet, this could be bad!" looks over to Giles and Oz, as they all shug.

**Chapter 5:**

O' Ryan sat with his minions, "So what do u have to tell me?" he asked one of them. A little guy stood up and begun to give his report, "Well early this week we went to Sunnydale… and lets just say we don't need to sign in Anya into the 'Cast'." O' Ryan smiled wide, "Does this mean Richter, you got rid of her, where did you put her body?" Richter looked up but didn't make eye contact, "We stabbed her while Xander was at the door, and dumped her into the lake in Capeside, by using our power as writers," he grinned. O 'Ryan started laughing, "What else did u do?" Richter answered his question, "Well we also almost killed Josephine Potter but Willow, Oz, and Giles were they waiting for us, I got away after dumping the body… but Simon didn't! That bitch Willow staked him!" O' Ryan sighed, "Ok, u guys lets start having the real fun!" All the people sitting at the desk started to laugh!

Buffy wondered how Xander and Spike are. Looking around Liz's room, she noticed how normal of a life Liz has. They told her that the guys are staying over at Michael's tonight until we figure something out. Liz walks in, "so what are you guys doing so far away from home?" Buffy gets up off the guest bed; "umm… we got lost, trying to go to LA!" Liz's eyes lit up, "LA? I have always wanted to go to LA! Can I go with you?" Buffy surprised by Liz's question, "If you want to, but what about your parents, and friends…" Liz interrupts Buffy, "I'll us my friends if they want to go to, if that's ok, and we can tell are family it is a vacation!" Buffy sits by on the bed, "Ok, we need all the help, we can have… by the way do you believe in the supernatural?"

Liz looks up, "Why?" Her voice confused. Buffy took that as a hint, "You do huh? Well that's ok! I do to… why don't you call your friend know, we can have a headstart on the road. And maybe we won't get lost! Do you have a map?" Liz smiles, "yep!" Runs to the phone and calls Maria & Alex first, then Max & Isabel, and last Michael, Spike, and Xander.

They were grouped up next to the car, well the ones who can go anyways. Buffy driving, with Liz and Max in the passenger seat. Good thing this is an old car that can seat three in front and four in the back, with room in the trunk. Sitting in the back is Isabel, Michael, and Xander. Spike is sleeping in the trunk, like a baby. Buffy starts the car, as Xander hands Liz the map…"Here you go!" Xander hands it to her. "Thanks!" Liz smiles, Max catches it and gives Xander a dirty look.

Somewhere in Capeside's Creek, Anya is really angry. First these guys hit her and then threw her in the lake. Anya pulls herself out of the lake; she sees this flash of light near a tree. She goes into it and ends up in front of Gile's place… "Hey guys!" She sees Willow, Giles, Oz, and some other people, "You won't believe the thing I found!" she smiles… The group looked at her, she's all wet and has this big bump on her forehead. From the shock is has Anya collapses to the ground unconscious. Willow stares at Anya, she has always disliked her since the thing with Xander. But the one person she hated more was Faith she stole his innocents. The group help get Anya in the house, then they saw the stab wound…

A couple of days later…

In Giles' place, Anya is still unconscious. Willow was sitting in a chair by her, while Giles and Oz were filling in the 'Creek' group. She knew they need help and lots of people. She hears rubble… "Hey guys, Giles your car is back!" Willow jumps up and meets the Gilesmobile in the driveway, "Buffy," hugs her, "Xander," hugs him and then opens the trunk slowly as Spike covers himself with a blanket, "Hey Spike!" Spike hugs her tight. As he looks at her, he sees something in her eyes, "I really need to get away from them." Willow giggled and helped him out, and went in with everyone. "So Buffy who are these people?"

Buffy looked up, "Well this is Liz and Isabel," points to the females, "Max and Michael," points to the boys. Willow looked confused, "Where is Angel?" Buffy eyes opened wide, "We got lost and found them in Roswell, New Mexico." Willow said, "okay, we brought visitors too, just follow me and bring your bags to the guest room and with the other bags."

The whole gang is in the kitchen, but Anya. Xander sees her but can tell she is alive. Willow is first to talk, "ok guys, get in groups," she points to the 'Creek', "this is the Capeside gang; there is Dawson, Joey, Jen, Pacey." Willow calls each of their names they say hi. Buffy introduces the Roswell gang, "This gang is from Roswell, New Mexico; there is Max, Michael, Liz, and Isabel." They do the same them Giles introduces them, "We are from Sunnydale, which is here; I'm Giles, here is Willow, Oz, Buffy, Spike, Xander, and the one unconscious is Anya." They say hello. The door opens and Angel stands in the opening with Doyle and Cordy… Katrina is behind them, but Willow sees her. "I see Angel, that you find another twin of mine." Willow is mad, she introduces them and the others to Angel and leaves. At the last second The Charmed Ones knock on the door, and the introduces start over…

_**The Chaos Books: The Meetings, volume one is finished, I hope you liked it! **_

_**I really need comments from U peeps, so Vol. 2 and 3 are even better!**_

**_E- mail me at: to Come: The Fight, Volume Two & Is it the End? Volume Three_**


End file.
